


Drunk

by NicolyBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, alternative universe, no magic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolyBlack/pseuds/NicolyBlack
Summary: "I feel something so right doing the wrong thing, James."
 
A vida de Lily Evans tinha virado do avesso e se transformando em um completo pesadelo. Lentamente, a garota vê tudo que ela ama lhe sendo arrancado. Sua estabilidade, seu melhor amigo e seus amigos, seu namorado e sua irmã, lhe restando apenas uma coisa: status. E ela não quer perder isso também.Mas em meio a sua luta para manter o seu tão precioso status ela se perde no mundo das bebidas alcoólicas, fazendo a garota linda e inteligente se tornar em alguém acabada e negligente. E ninguém parece notar isso.A única pessoa que percebeu que Evans precisa de ajuda é a última pessoa que ela aceitaria ajuda: James Potter. E ele não parece disposto a deixá-la perdida e sem esperanças.James começa a ajudar Lily, e acaba mergulhando na escuridão que a vida dela se tornou, mas mesmo assim, ele tenta ajudar a ruiva de todos os jeitos possíveis, mesmo que ela já tenha desistido de melhorar.O garoto que é um dos motivos pelo qual Lily se afundou não desistiu e não iria desistir dela. Nunca.





	1. I don't wanna go to school - part one

**Author's Note:**

> # Nada aqui me pertence, obviamente.  
> # Universo Alternativo, ou seja, eu só peguei os personagens, nada mais da historia original, sem bruxos, sem guerra, sem magia, aqui todo mundo é um trouxa normal.  
> # Marotos.  
> # A fanfic se passa nos dias atuais, no ano de 2014, para ser mais específica.  
> # Jily.  
> # Longfic.  
> # Plágio é crime e é feio, em vez de plagiar, deixe um comentário!

 

Lily Evans não era o tipo de pessoa que matava aulas, especialmente quando ia ter uma prova que estava marcada desde o início do bimestre, por isso a sala inteira ficou preocupada quando a ruiva não apareceu, fazendo até mesmo a professora McGonagall pensar em adiar a prova, coisa que não aconteceu, pois McGonagall acabou chegando à conclusão de que Evans deveria ter um bom motivo para ter faltado, por isso minha surpresa não poderia ter sido maior ao encontrar a dita cuja em um bar no centro da cidade as nove horas da noite.

Minha prova com certeza ganharia um dois, por isso eu decidi beber algo antes de ir para casa, mas Evans não tinha motivos para beber, além é claro de perder uma prova, mas ela sempre conseguia dobrar a professora McGonagall com tamanha facilidade, que ela com certeza faria aquela prova mesmo sem ter um atestado médico para explicar sua ausência, e fora isso a ruiva não tinha motivos para se embebedar em um bar qualquer.

Ela tinha praticamente a vida perfeita, seus pais tinham trabalhos ótimos, sua irmã estava cursando faculdade na capital e ela era a pessoa mais inteligente da Hogwarts High School, tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente. Álcool não me parecia algo que ela abusaria logo aos 18 anos, por isso a minha curiosidade falou mais alto, me fazendo me sentar ao lado nela no pequeno balcão.

— Me deixe em paz, Potter.

Mal me sentei no banco e a Evans já começou a me atacar. Típico.

— Relaxe ruiva, não quero brigar hoje. — disse em um tom calmo para a ruiva ao mesmo tempo que pedia a mesma bebida que ela tinha em mãos ao barman.

— Disse para me deixar em paz.

— E eu disse que não quero briga. — me virei para encara-la, e eu quase não consegui esconder o espanto ao ver o estado dela. Evans estava com os olhos vermelhos, seus lábios estavam borrados de batom e tremiam e seus cabelos pareciam o sobrevivente dos Jogos Vorazes.

— O que foi? Nunca viu uma garota beber? — sua fala foi marcada pelo barman que colocou um copo na minha frente.

— Sabia que você perdeu uma prova hoje, Evans? — a garota revirou os olhos e bufou.

— Grande coisa.

Me assustei mais ainda ao ouvi-la falar isso, pois Lily Evans nunca perdeu um dia sequer de aula. Decidi ignora-la virando o copo de uma vez pela minha garganta, que desceu queimando. Fiz uma careta e voltei a encarar a ruiva.

— O grande James Potter não dá conta de um copinho de bebida! — ela gargalhou e apontou um dedo para a minha cara.

— Porra Evans, isso aqui é vodka. — larguei o copo no balcão e voltei a encara-la.

— Sim. — ela me respondeu depois de virar mais um copo.

— Qual parte de isso ser vodka você não entendeu? — sinalizei ao barman que eu e nem ela não iriamos mais beber.

— A parte de você não aguentar um copo de vodka.

— Eu aguento tomar vodka!

— Sério? Não consegui perceber. — Evans voltou a gargalhar.

— Lily, porra, você nunca bebeu antes! Vodka é forte!

— Por que você acha que eu escolhi vodka? — ela pareceu entrar em transe por um momento, logo depois ela balançou a cabeça. Joguei uma quantia de dinheiro que eu nem contei em cima do balcão e me levantei, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

— Vem, vou te levar para casa.

— Desde quando você se preoc... — Evans pareceu se embaralhar com as palavras, fazendo tudo parecer um grande nada para mim.

— Anda logo, Evans, não tenho a noite inteira.

— Me deixe em paz! — a olhei incrédulo. Ela estava claramente bêbada e recusava ajuda de um conhecido?

Foda-se, Evans não quer minha ajuda, então não a ajudarei. Lancei meu olhar para ela uma última vez antes de sair daquele lugar. Peguei as chaves do meu carro no bolso do meu moletom e já estava com elas na porta do carro quando uma verdade me atingiu com a velocidade do soco do Flash.

Lily Evans vivia bêbada a quase nove meses.

As suas constantes faltas, as notas baixas e o cantil que ela começou a carregar por toda a escola começaram a fazer sentido. Ela não estava abatida e o cantil não era uma forma de manter a memória dele viva, ela estava se afundando nas bebidas. Lenta e profundamente. O que me surpreendeu ainda mais foi o fato de ninguém perceber isso antes.

_Merda, merda, merda, o que eu fiz?_

Lily está bêbada, ela não tem controle do que sai de sua boca ou de suas ações, e eu acabei de deixa-la em um bar qualquer.

Voltei correndo para dentro, somente para encontrá-la com mais um copo na mão e um homem, que aparentemente tinha uns 40 anos, sentando no banco que eu ocupava a uns minutos atrás. Cheguei ao lado dela, arrancando o copo de sua mão e a fazendo levantar.

— Qual o seu prob-blema, Potter? Eu di-disse para me deixar em p-paz!

A ruiva tentou me empurrar, para depois pegar o copo que eu tinha colocado em cima do balcão outra vez.

— Eu ouvi, e não dou a mínima, agora vamos. — Arranquei o copo da mão dela mais uma vez, porém dessa vez eu bebi o liquido antes de colocar o copo no balcão.

— Qual o seu problema, idiota? Não ouviu o que a moça disse?

O homem que estava sentando ao lado dela disse, tentando puxa-la pelo braço. O ignorei e continuei arrastando a ruiva pelo braço até a saída.

— Eu não q-quero ir! — Evans reclamava e se debatia.

— Você não quer nada, você está bêbada. — Abri a porta do passageiro do carro e a coloquei lá dentro, então coloquei o cinto de segurança nela. Fechei a porta e dei meia volta, entrando no carro também. — Tem alguém na sua casa, Evans?

— Hum? — percebi que ela estava quase dormindo no banco.

— Perguntei se tem alguém na sua casa, pois eu sei que seus pais tinham uma viajem longa para fazer. — não obtive uma resposta dela, e ao olha-la, constatei que ela já dormia. — Droga, Evans!

A xinguei mil vezes por pensamento em quanto dirigia para o apartamento que eu dividia com o meu melhor amigo. Sirius iria me matar por isso, mas eu não podia deixar Lily em qualquer lugar.

Quando cheguei no prédio em que morava, tive que levar a ruiva no colo, pois ela não acordou de jeito nenhum, e como já era de se esperar, Sirius não estava em casa.

Levei Lily até o meu quarto e a coloquei em minha cama, logo depois eu tirei os sapatos dela. Eu estava acabado e necessitava de um banho, mas antes deixei um copo de água e um remédio para ressaca para a ruiva na cômoda ao lado da cama, e desativei o despertador, pois a última coisa que eu queria era que essa pessoa acordasse com um barulho estritamente com uma puta de uma ressaca.

Tomei um banho quente, e então me joguei no sofá colocando a TV em um canal qualquer de filmes, na esperança de que Sirius chegasse em casa antes do meu sono me vencer, o que obviamente não aconteceu.


	2. I just wanna break the rules - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, olha quem chegou com o segundo capítulo? kkkkk  
> Alguém ai já assistiu Avengers 2? Ou vai ir assistir? Vou ir amanhã com a minha família, to tão ansiosa *-*  
> Anyway, espero que gostem e desculpe qualquer erro.

 

— James? Hey James, cara...

Não sei exatamente em que momento o meu corpo começou a chacoalhar e uma voz começou a me chamar, mas de repente a única coisa que eu senti foi o meu corpo em queda livre.

— James, caralho!

— Eu juro, mãe! Não conheço nenhuma Emmeline!

— Quem é Emmeline, Prongs?

Abri meus olhos lentamente, e então eu pude visualizar Sirius me olhando, mas ele parecia estar mais alto que o normal.

— Quem? — perguntei confuso para ele, afinal, que merda estava acontecendo?

— Dormiu vendo TV outra vez? Você não tem jeito mesmo James. — disse Sirius rindo e estendendo a sua mão para mim, e foi só então que eu notei que eu estava caído no chão, ao lado do sofá. Aceitei a ajuda dele para levantar.

— Eu não dormi vendo TV.

Sirius apontou para a televisão que estava ligada em um canal qualquer, depois ele olhou para o sofá e então para mim.

— Sei, e o Peter tem intolerância á lactose. — ele finalmente se pronunciou, depois de rir da minha cara.

— Tá, talvez eu tenha dormindo enquanto assistia TV. — respondi de mal humor, me jogando no sofá de qualquer jeito.

— Cara, vai dormir. — a voz do meu amigo já estava longe, provavelmente ele tinha ido para a cozinha.

— Não posso. — respondi de um jeito simples, ao mesmo tempo em que eu peguei o controle remoto da TV do chão.

— Como não? É só ir dormir.

— Não posso ir pro meu quarto.

Sirius reapareceu na minha frente com um copo de suco em uma das mãos e um sanduiche de queijo na outra.

— Por que não? O quarto é seu. — ele disse se sentando no sofá ao meu lado e colocando o copo na mesinha de centro.

— Só não posso. — comecei a passar os canais da TV, sem nem ver o que estava passando.

— James Prongs Potter, o que você aprontou?

— Não aprontei nada, Sirius Padfoot Black.

— Game Of Thrones! Deixa ai! — Sirius gritou quando eu passei pela HBO, e eu acabei deixando lá depois de levar um susto com o grito dele.

— Você só gosta tanto assim dessa série porque tem muita mulher pelada. — disse para ele depois de notar que ele se arrumou melhor no sofá.

— É claro, mas a história também é boa, Prongs, não sei porque você não da uma chance para a série. — bufei antes de responder.

— Não estou afim. — parei de olhar para o controle para olhar para a TV. — Quem é essa? — perguntei quando uma garota ruiva apareceu.

— Sansa Stark, ela está...

— Não quero saber, obrigado. — cortei Sirius antes dele começar a se empolgar, porque senão ele não iria parar de falar sobre a série.

— Então por que perguntou, idiota?

— Só queria saber quem era. — dei de ombros.

— Você ainda não me disso o porquê de não poder ir dormir no _seu_ quarto. — Sirius fez questão de dar ênfase a palavra “ _seu_ ”, e eu fiz questão de não responder. — Merlin! Não me diga que tem uma garota no seu quarto! — passei a olhar para a TV como se a tal série fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. — Merlin! Tem uma garota no seu quarto! — bufei diante da constatação de meu amigo. — Quem é?

— Ninguém.

— Se não fosse ninguém você não estaria dormindo no sofá. Não me diga que ela é ruim ao ponto de te fazer sair da sua amada cama! — ele disse rindo.

— Eu não dormi com ela.

— Então tem alguém! Anda logo Prongs, me diz quem é. — Sirius parou de prestar atenção na televisão para olhar diretamente para mim.

— Já disse que não é ninguém. — bufei mais uma vez.

— Tudo bem, não precisa me dizer. — ele disse se levantando. — Vou descobrir sozinho.

Sirius começou a andar na direção do meu quarto, me fazendo levantar de pressa do sofá e ir atrás dele.

— Não! — gritei quando eu percebi que ele já estava com a mão na maçaneta.

— Você não quis me dizer quem é que está te impedindo de dormir. — ele deu um sorriso maroto.

— Lily Evans! Por favor, não abra a porta! — notei que Sirius congelou, seus olhos arregalaram, a mão que antes estava na maçaneta caiu ao lado do corpo e a boca abriu em um perfeito O.

— E-Evans? A Evans? — ele perguntou em um fio de voz.

— Sim, a Evans.

Deixei Sirius ainda espantado na porta e fui em direção a cozinha pegar um copo de água.

— O que a Evans está fazendo no seu quarto?

Sirius pareceu se recuperar do susto, e agora ele estava na cozinha também, me encarando na entrada da mesma.

— Dormindo. — vi que ele revirou os olhos diante da minha resposta.

— Não se faça de sonso, Prongs.

— Ela só está dormido cara. — respondi de forma rápida.

— Não acredito que você dormiu com Lily Evans!

— Eu não dormi com ela!

— E a sua regra contra ela? — notei que ele estava falando de um jeito indignado.

— Eu nã... porra, Sirius! Eu não dormi com ela! — já estava ficando com raiva dele.

— E o que ela está fazendo no seu quarto então? — Em vez de responder ele, tomei mais um copo de água ignorando-o. — Qual é Prongs, você jurou pelo nome dos Marotos!

— Vê se me escuta pelo menos uma vez Pads, eu não dormi com ela, e eu lembro muito bem o que eu prometi, não preciso que você me lembre. — respondi depois de um tempo de silencio por minha parte.

— Por que ela está no seu quarto, então?

Fiquei mais um tempo em silencio antes de responder a pergunta de Sirius. Afinal, por que ela estava dormindo na minha cama? Só porque eu a encontrei bêbada em um bar qualquer e fiquei com pena dela? Isso não era motivo o suficiente para fazer com que eu desistisse da minha cama, e Lily Evans não era alguém realmente importante para mim, pelo menos era isso o que eu dizia para mim mesmo todos os dias.

— Eu... não sei.

— Depois você acha que eu estou exagerando quando digo que você é apaixonado pela Evans.

— Não sou apaixonado pela ruiva! — respondi quase que automaticamente.

— E o que ela está fazendo aqui?

— Eu a achei bêbada e fiquei com pena dela, só isso. — fui em direção a pia com a intenção de ficar de costas para ele.

— E desde quando isso é o suficiente para você trazer bêbados para o nosso apartamento? Encontramos pessoas que conhecemos bêbadas em quase todos os bares que vamos.

— Primeiro: o apartamento é meu, segundo: a Evans estava a um passo de ser abusada por aqueles bêbados, não podia simplesmente deixa-la lá. — me virei para ficar de frente para Sirius. — O que você queria que eu fizesse?

— Deixasse ela na casa dela? Colocasse ela em um táxi e a mandasse para casa? Ligasse para os pais dela? — Sirius começou a falar as coisas que eu podia ter feito, e isso estava me irritando.

— Ok, entendi Sirius, mas eu não sou uma pedra sem sentimentos como você.

— Eu tenho sentimentos. — ele disse, e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha em resposta. Sirius fez uma careta engraçada e levou uma das mãos ao peito, se fingindo de magoado.

— Vai dormir logo, Padfoot, já é quase quatro horas da manhã, nós temos aula e eu não estou afim de ouvir você reclamando porque não dormiu nem um pouco.

— E aonde você vai dormir, senhor “ _eu não estou apaixonado por Lily Evans_ ”?

Ignorei o tom de deboche na voz de Sirius e me dirigi para a sala, desliguei a TV e me deixei no sofá.

— Apague a luz quando for dormir, Pads.

Ouvi uma risada vindo de meu amigo que ainda estava na cozinha. Segundos depois ele já tinha apagado a luz da cozinha e estava indo desligar a luz da sala, para então ir pra o seu quarto. Ele me desejou um “ _boa noite_ ” ironicamente que eu simplesmente ignorei.

Fechei meus olhos e me deixei ser levado pelo meu sono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game of Thrones, pra quem não sabe, é uma série da HBO, que já esta na 5 temp. e faz muito sucesso, baseada nos livros As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo do escritor George R. R. Martin, e Sansa Stark, obviamente, é uma personagem da série/livro.


	3. Are you okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeey, olha quem apareceu depois de um século???  
> Ok, não era minha intenção demorar tudo isso para postar, na verdade eu pretendia postar esse cap. dia 28 e o quarto ontem, porém meu computador deu pau e foi pro conserto, e eu fiquei com o note do meu pai, que não tem absolutamente nada, até que meu irmão me lembrou da existencia do Word Online, e lá fui eu escrever pelo Word Online, que alias, não é tão ruim quando o WordPad, mas continua sendo ruim, anyway, aqui está o capitulo!  
> Enfim, dedico esse cap. para a Mari Lupin, que me ajudou a escreve-lo e betou ele pra mim, thanks liebe *-*  
> Só tinha isso mesmo para falar, aproveitem!

 

— JAMES POTTER!

Ouvi um som extremamente agudo e extremamente alto que fez meu corpo reagir instantaneamente. Num minuto eu estava no perfeito mundo dos sonhos, no outro eu tinha praticamente dado um pulo e estava sentado.

Abri meus olhos rapidamente e os fechei logo em seguida por causa da luminosidade, mas isso foi o suficiente para que eu identificasse a sala do meu apartamento e constatasse que eu estava sentando no sofá. Mas que diabos?

— POTTER!

E mais uma vez eu ouvi meu lindo nome ser pronunciado em um tom irritante e alto, porém dessa vez notei que era uma voz feminina. Céus, o Sirius não tem jeito não?

Forcei meus olhos a abrirem e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi um mar ruivo, demorei um tempo para perceber que eram cabelos longos e ruivos, e logo em seguida eu identifiquei um par de olhos extremamente verdes me encararem com... raiva?

— Que?

Tentei pronunciar algo, mas minha garganta estava seca, impossibilitando que eu conseguisse pronunciar qualquer coisa decentemente.

— Que merda você PENSA que está fazendo?!

— Hã?

Olhei bem para a ruiva na minha frente e vasculhei a minha mente tentando lembrar de onde eu a conhecia. Escola, provavelmente. Mas isso ainda não explicava o fato de eu ter dormido no sofá e nem o porquê de ela estar gritando e com raiva de mim, e não de Sirius.

— Se você pensa que o James é rápido ou inteligente logo ao acordar, você está completamente enganada minha cara Evans. — uma terceira e conhecida voz se fez presente.

— Hey! — protestei automaticamente contra Sirius.

— Dê um tempo para ele, Evans, ele provavelmente nem deve estar lembrando de você no momento.

Evans. Evans. Eu conhecia esse nome. Tenho certeza que eu conhecia o nome Evans. Só não conseguia lembrar de onde.

Voltei a encarar a garota. Ela era realmente muito bonita, mas a única coisa na qual eu conseguia prestar tenção era em seus olhos de um tom incrível de verde. Acho que eu acabei a encarando por muito tempo, pois ela bufou e levou as mãos a cintura, fechando ainda mais a cara.

Foi quando minha mente deu um estalo.

— Lily! — minha voz acabou saindo mais fina do que eu queria.

As lembranças da noite anterior começaram a surgir em minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que a ruiva aparentava ficar com mais raiva ainda, se é que isso era possível. Ouvi Sirius soltar uma gargalhada em algum ponto atrás de mim.

— Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez Potter, e eu quero uma resposta descente dessa vez, o que, em nome de Deus, você pensou? — a voz dela estava autoritária e irritada, fazendo eu me encolher no sofá.

— Será que você poderia ser mais específica, ruiva? Eu penso em muitas coisas, e muitas das coisas em que eu penso são idiotices.

— Pelo menos ele admite que é um idiota. — Sirius mais uma vez se pronunciou.

— Admiti que eu penso em muitas coisas idiotas, não que eu sou um idiota, são coisas diferentes, Pads. — respondi um pouco antes de levantar.

Evans não saiu do lugar, ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar em que estava, mas o problema é que ela estava exatamente na minha frente, e eu só percebi isso quando já estava de pé, com Evans muito perto. Ela ainda mantinha as mãos na cintura e a sua expressão ainda era de raiva, porém agora suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas, em momento algum ela quebrou o contato visual.

— Não vou sair daqui até que você me responda. — a voz dela estava mais relutante.

— Evans, não sei se percebeu, mas eu acabei de acordar, e eu realmente preciso ir no banheiro. — ela corou mais um pouco, mas mesmo assim não se moveu.

— Estou esperando Potter.

Ela realmente parecia estar falando sério, a sua voz com um leve tom de irritação, os olhos semicerrados, as mãos que antes estavam na cintura agora se dirigiam ao seu peito e se cruzavam ali, porém seu rosto estava adquirindo uma tonalidade vermelha muito forte e muito rápido, e os olhos dela eram o que mais atiçavam minha curiosidade. Eles não pareciam emanar raiva ou irritação ou incredulidade, era algo diferente, era algo perto de medo.

Não sabia qual era a minha expressão no momento, mas tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi arquear uma sobrancelha. O que diabos estava acontecendo com a Evans?

Senti um sorriso de canto aparecer involuntariamente em meus lábios, e Evans então bufou e virou o rosto para o lado, deixando a sua bochecha completamente virada em meu campo de visão. Não sei exatamente o que eu pretendia fazer, mas eu me aproximei dela, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha que ainda estava em um tom avermelhado.

Evans pareceu reagir instantaneamente, dando um pulo para trás, levando uma das mãos até a bochecha que eu beijei e me encarando com os olhos completamente arregalados.

Comecei a gargalhar no mesmo instante que Sirius, que aparentemente observava toda a cena atrás do sofá.

Consegui conter meus risos para olhar para ela, e agora sim os olhos dela estavam cheios de incredulidade.

— Quem você acha que é, Potter?!

Eu não a respondi, só pisquei um olho para ela e sai da sala, indo em direção ao me quarto.

Voltei para a sala depois de ter feito toda a minha higiene matinal, tomar um banho e de ter colocado o uniforme da escola, somente para encontrar Sirius no sofá vidrado em uma de suas séries e a Evans sentada em uma das cadeiras da mesa, com as mãos na cabeça.

Claro, a coisa mais natural do mundo era Sirius estar vendo séries, mas eu não esperava que a Evans ainda estivesse aqui, pensei que ela já teria ido embora. Sentei de frente para ela e fiquei encarando-a por um tempo até que ela notasse que eu estava ali e levantasse a cabeça para me encarar.

— O que você quer, Potter?

A encarei por alguns segundos com uma expressão séria antes que eu desse uma risada. Senti os olhos dela me fuzilarem e um quase rosnado sair entre os seus lábios.

— Você _realmente_ ama meu sobrenome, não é? — perguntei com um sorriso de canto.

— Eu o que? De onde você tirou essa ideia? — sua voz estava carregada de raiva, o que fez meu sorriso aumentar ainda mais.

— Oras, você não para de pronunciar Potter!

— Porque esse é seu sobrenome, e nós não somos amigos para eu chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. — Evans se afastou de mim, recostando-se na cadeira.

— Você sabe que poderia me chamar até de palerma que eu não me importaria. — não era minha intenção falar em um tom rouco e baixo, mas foi exatamente assim que minha voz saiu.

— E você é realmente mais idiota do que eu imaginava. — ela estava corando, mas mesmo isso não impediu que sua voz fosse grossa e rude. Não me que eu me importasse com isso.

Eu me levantei e fui em direção a sala, onde Sirius ainda estava vendo uma de suas séries.

— De qualquer jeito, Evans, eu e Sirius já estamos de saída, e eu sinto lhe informar que você não pode ficar aqui, eu te deixo aonde você quiser, mas anda logo, não temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Fui até a televisão e a desliguei, pois se não meu amigo não sairia da frente dela, depois fui até a porta e peguei a chave do meu carro, que ficava em um chaveiro pendurado na mesma, e do lado da porta estava minha mochila e a de Sirius. Peguei as duas, colocando a minha pelo ombro, e jogando a de Sirius para ele, que já estava em pé na sala.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum com você. — ouvi a voz de Evans e me virei em sua direção, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Preferiria aceitar a ajuda de uma lesma do que a sua, Potter. — ela disse com desdém na voz, e eu pude perceber o quando ela falou meu nome com nojo.

Não é que eu realmente me importasse com o que os outros falavam para e sobre mim, mas eu realmente fiquei com raiva de Evans quando ela disse isso. Fechei meus olhos com força e uma de minhas mãos em um punho, só parando depois que eu senti que minhas unhas estavam começando a machucar minha pele.

Abri meus olhos e a encarei com raiva.

— Ok.

Não me atrevi a falar mais do que isso, se não eu acabaria falando o que não devia. Abri a porta e fiz um gesto para Evans, indicando que ela saísse logo.

— Huum, não quero me intrometer na briguinha de vocês, mas não seria melhor você pelo menos aceitar a carona do Prongs, ruiva? — Sirius perguntou de um jeito calmo, e eu tentei ignorar o fato de ele ter chamado ela de ruiva.

— Potter. — ela me chamou, e eu tive que respirar fundo e desviar meu olhar para não xingá-la.

— Não quero chegar atrasado, então, por favor, saia logo. — tentei ao máximo não deixar minha voz transmitir nenhum tipo de emoção.

— Como eu vim parar aqui? — ela finalmente disse algo depois de uns minutos em silêncio, a sua voz estava um pouco insegura, eu tive que voltar a olhá-la. Ponderei se eu responderia ou não.

— Te achei bêbada por aí, e mesmo depois de você ser rude comigo, decidi te ajudar, mas como eu não sabia se seus pais estavam na cidade, e nem se você gostaria ou não de ir para lá, te trouxe para a minha casa. — contei o ocorrido do jeito mais curto que eu consegui.

Apesar de que ela me deixou com muita raiva não deixei de olhá-la enquanto eu contava o que aconteceu, portando eu vi quando seu rosto começou a corar mais uma vez. Quando eu terminei de falar, Evans baixou a cabeça e ficou encarando os seus pés por um tempo antes de qualquer som ser pronunciado.

— Por que? — a voz dela estava baixa, e eu quase não a ouvi.

Na verdade, eu ainda não sabia o porquê agi daquele jeito com ela, e eu estava me fazendo essa mesma pergunta desde ontem à noite, até agora eu não tinha essa resposta, e eu não sabia como responder ela, então eu fiz a coisa mais fácil: a ignorei e sai, indo até o elevador, esperando que nenhum dos dois me seguissem.

Sim, eu sabia que tinha sido um idiota ao sair daquele jeito, mas mesmo assim eu não voltei. Não demorou muito para que eu chegasse ao meu carro e logo me joguei no banco do motorista, deixando minha cabeça bater no volante, não fazendo questão de levantá-la.

Por mais que Evans tivesse recusado a minha carona, Sirius ainda ia comigo para a escola, e eu não podia ser egoísta e deixar ele aqui.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo eu esperei por Sirius, talvez uns 10 minutos para que eu finalmente ouvisse a porta ser aberta e fechada em seguida, porém eu ouvi duas portas sendo batidas. Criei coragem e levantei o rosto para então ver Sirius do meu lado e um mar de cabelos ruivos no banco de trás. Franzi o cenho, afinal, ela não tinha recusado a carona?

— Lily, não quer dizer nada?

Sirius disse em um tom calmo e baixo, me fazendo olhar para Lily pelo retrovisor interno. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa e uma expressão estranha.

— Eu queria, hã, pedir desculpas... pelo meu comportamento.

Realmente me surpreendi com aquela atitude dela.

— E o que mais? — meu amigo mais uma vez se pronunciou.

— Eu também queria saber se... — Evans parou de falar por um momento. — Se você ainda poderia me dar uma carona, até a minha casa. — ela finalmente se calou, porém Sirius fez um som com a garganta, como se estivesse engasgado. — Por favor, James. — a ruiva então completou, fazendo uma careta engraçada.

— Certo.

Respondi depois de um tempo em silêncio. Eu não estava esperando por isso, então não sabia o que responder. Também não estava esperando que Sirius tivesse conversando e convencido ela a falar isso, e como eu não era uma pessoa rancorosa não ia mandá-la sair do carro, por mais que uma parte do meu corpo estivesse implorando por isso.

Dei partida no carro e fui rumo a residência dos Evans.

Eu não disse nada durante o caminho todo, ao contrário de Evans e Sirius, que de vez em quando começavam a conversar. A casa dela não era muito longe do prédio em que eu e Sirius morávamos, mas mesmo assim pareceu uma longa viajem até lá.

Assim que eu cheguei, parei o carro e olhei para trás, onde Evans tentava sair, porém parecia perder a luta contra o cinto de segurança, deixei uma risada escapar antes de sair do carro.

Evans saiu logo em seguida, ela parecia meio apressada para entrar logo em sua casa, mas isso não me impediu de segui-la alguns passos e segurar o braço dela, fazendo ela para de andar e se virar para mim.

— Olha só Potter, eu te pedi desculpa e tudo mais, só que isso não te dá o direito de sair me puxando por aí. Eu agradeço a carona, e tenho que ir. — como sempre, ela começou me atacando.

— Você está bem, Evans?

Não consegui evitar que a pergunta saísse, afinal, a última coisa que Lily Evans parecia estar era bem, e eu ainda me preocupava com ela, por mais que eu tentasse me convencer do contrário.

Somente agora eu percebi que ela andava estranha, evasiva e desleixada, mas ninguém parecia notar ou se importar com isso, não depois do que aconteceu, mas eu nunca esperaria que ela estivesse se embebedando, não daquele jeito. Uma parte de mim não permitia que eu percebesse isso e deixasse de lado.

Ela pareceu congelar com a minha pergunta, seus olhos arregalaram e ela parou de tentar se soltar de mim, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de me responder.

— É claro que eu estou bem, Potter, por que não estaria? — e então ela se soltou de mim e caminhou rapidamente para sua casa.

Eu sabia que ela não estava bem, e nem a afirmação dela me convenceu de que ela estava bem. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com a ruiva, alguma coisa séria, e eu não conseguia me convencer a deixar quieto, eu ainda me importava demais com ela para não fazer nada.

Ela claramente não queria que ninguém se metesse na vida dela, mas isso nunca impediu que eu me metesse na vida dos outros. Eu _precisava_ descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém ai notou como o Jay é extremamente lento ao acordar? kkkkkkkkk


	4. Bônus — A song of ice and fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.......  
> Vou correr e me esconder das pedras assim que terminar a minha enrolação, vulgo explicação, aqui, porque eu sei que vocês vão ficar decepcionados ao verem que é um cap bônus e não o cap de verdade.  
> Ok, seguinte pessoas, vou ser clara e direta, tive bloqueio criativo, simplesmente não conseguia ter ideias e nem escrever, o que é estranho, já que a história está toda pronta na minha cabeça e eu sei como quero faze-la fluir, mas eu simplesmente... não conseguia...  
> Eu to me sentindo um lixo por não ter cumprido com minha promessa de ter postado o cap, mas eu não sabia o que escrever, então abri o word, mas nada saia, até que eu tive essa ideia, desde o início eu sabia que queria fazer caps bônus, por isso estava numerando os capítulos postados, então comecei a escrever, é uma história curtinha falando um pouco da Dorea e do Charlus, e apesar de tudo, essa relação vai ser importante pro desenrolar da fic, então, depois de mostrar e pedir a opinião das minhas melhores amigas, decidi postar, tanto porque a história contada aqui vai ser abordada depois, tanto para dizer para vocês que NÃO, eu não desisti de Drunk, apenas estou em um momento ruim.  
> É isso pessoas, eu não vou abandonar Drunk, apenas peço a compreensão de vocês.

 

Ela era como gelo. Ela era gélida, tão gélida, capaz de congelar os outros apenas com seu toque, com seu olhar, com suas palavras. E todos diziam como ela era perigosa, em como ela poderia ser devastadora. Mas ele nunca ligou realmente para isso, afinal, ele era um Potter, ele nunca ligava para nada.

“ _Vocês, Potter’s, nunca se importam com nada, são sempre uns arrogantes, com suas vidas já ganhas, não precisam levantar um dedo, não precisam lutar pelo que querem, só recebem tudo de mão beijada quando o velho Potter morre.”_

Ele ainda se lembrava de todas as palavras frias que ela lhe disse naquela tarde ensolarada, e ele ainda se lembrava das poucas palavras travessas que ele lhe devolveu.

“ _Como se vocês, Black’s, não fizessem exatamente a mesma coisa._ ”

Dessa vez, ele só recebeu um olhar frio, e nada mais. Ela simplesmente se virou e foi embora, o deixando para trás com o clássico sorriso maroto dos Potter’s nos lábios.

Ele era quente, ardente, vivido. Ele não tinha freios, nem rodeios, ele era direto e maroto. Seus cabelos denunciavam isso, espetados, rebeldes e incontroláveis, mas os seus olhos... Ah, os seus olhos! Eles eram calmos, tranquilos, num tom relaxante de castanhos amendoados, as vezes levemente esverdeados. Seus olhos transmitiam inocência, uma inocência a longa perdida, mas seus lábios denunciavam a verdade. Um sorriso maroto com gosto de vinho.

E ele era exatamente como o vinho: era forte, sempre se fazia presente, conseguia deixar quem abusasse embriagado, e era, acima de tudo,  _viciante_. Já ela era como a água: passava despercebida, sem sabor definido, sempre gelada, era sempre a última opção, conseguia se manter neutra e era, acima de tudo, _essencial_.

E foi num outono, em uma festa de casamento de um Weasley, com o vinho já em seu sangue, que a Black se deixou embriagar com o vinho dos lábios do Potter.

Eles eram uma combinação explosiva, e todos sabiam disso, inclusive os próprios. Ela era o gelo, pronta para congelar tudo ao seu redor e ele era o fogo, louco para devastar tudo que estivesse pelo caminho. E eles tinham acabado de entrar em uma perigosa dança.

Ela era a tempestade, seus olhos diziam isso, uma tempestade acinzentada isolada no meio do ruivo de seus cabelos. Potter nunca entendeu isso, os cabelos dela eram ruivos, vermelhos, da cor do fogo, e mesmo assim eram gelados. Ele queria ver o fogo deles, e esse tinha se tornado o objetivo da vida dele desde o momento em que ele mergulhou as mãos nas madeixas ruivas da Black, ele queria transformar aquele fogo gélido em um fogo ardente.

“ _Você sabe, melhor que ninguém Potter, que isso não irá ter um final feliz.”_

Ela lhe disse aquilo, pela primeira vez, em um inverno, suas palavras sempre gélidas e cortantes. Ele não a respondeu com palavras, ele somente a beijou.

Afinal, o melhor jeito de se derreter gelo é com fogo, porém você tem que ser cuidadoso, pois se por muito fogo o gelo derrete de uma vez e começa a evaporar, se você por pouco fogo o gelo demora a derreter e, eventualmente, a chama se apaga, deixando o gelo ainda lá, você tem que ser cauteloso e paciente, colocando a quantidade necessária de fogo, cuidando para que a chama nunca se apague e para que o gelo derretido não evapore.

E ele foi paciente, só Deus sabe como Charlus Potter foi paciente e cauteloso com Dorea Black. Ele se apaixonou com a mesma rapidez em que o fogo se espalha, e se machucou tanto quando se ele ficasse segurando uma pedra de gelo, que só esfriava, por anos.

E aos poucos ele foi derretendo o gelo, aos poucos ele fez com que sorrisos começassem a aparecer no rosto dela, aos poucos ele foi fazendo com que as palavras gélidas se transformassem em palavras quentes, aos poucos ele acalmou a tempestade cinza, aos poucos ele foi colocando calor no corpo dela, e aos poucos ele transformou o cabelo dela em fogo ardente.

É claro que ele nunca derreteu completamente o gelo, afinal, ele não queria muda-la, ele apenas queria esquenta-la, e foi o que ele fez, ele nunca quis derreter todo o gelo, só o suficiente para ter água quente ali.

E foi em uma de manhã de primavera em que a Black finalmente respondeu, com todas as palavras e sinceridades, as juras de amor do Potter.


	5. 04 — About games, lovers and cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, algumas coisas, o titulo desse cap é uma homenagem a fic Love Is Easy, da Marina Lupin, e Opostos, da Marota, que sempre me incentivaram muito a continuar com essa fic, também quero dedicar esse cap a Mira Black, que sempre me mandou ir escrever, e me ajudou com a betagem do cap, portanto, agradeçam a essas três diabretes por Drunk ter voltado *-*  
> O ator que da vida para o maravilhoso do Frank é o Matthew Daddario, e eu acho que é só, portanto, vou parar de tagarelar aqui, boa leitura, pessoas.

 

Agora, era a vez do Spidey, que estava em baixo, com a água quase perto dele. Spidey estava com a vida baixa, e se ele não morresse na próxima jogada, iria morrer afogado, então, decidi fazer a morte dele contar, uma vez que Winter estava próximo. Mandei Spidey bravamente para perto de Winter, e então, escolhi o Kamikaze. Observei o Spidey se suicidar honrosamente para matar Winter, e quase senti uma lágrima escorrer de meus olhos, ao ver o boneco de neve que surgiu no lugar onde antes meu bravo soldado estava.

— Eu tinha planos para o Winter! — a voz de Sirius se fez presente, me tirando de meu luto.

— Ainda bem que o Spidey o matou, então.

Six resmungou, mas deu uma risada maligna quando ele viu que agora era a vez de Roar. Demorei alguns segundos para entender, quando finalmente vi que as minhocas Marvel e Dr. Strange estavam lado a lado, e Roar estava perto das duas. Engoli em seco, e a caminhada de Roar pareceu mais lenta e dolorosa que o normal. Roar finalmente chegou perto de Dr. Strange e Marvel, então, o menu de armas foi aberto, e Six escolheu a granada, que em um golpe certeiro, parou exatamente no meio das minhas bravas guerreiras. Marvel resistiu ao ataque, mas Dr. Stranhe, infelizmente, morreu, e... Caralho! A explosão da morte de Dr. Strange acabou matando Marvel! Como? Por quê? Onde?

Ainda não estava conseguindo lidar com isso, e a gargalhada de Six pelo acontecido me tirou de meu transe.

— Golpe baixo. — resmunguei, esperando pelo próximo round.

— Vingança.

Assim que a contagem acabou, a porta da sala foi aberta e três figuras apareceram, carregando algumas coisas que eu não me dei ao trabalho de perceber o que eram. Estava mais concentrando em minha próxima jogada. My Cap não estava perto de ninguém, a não ser de Gwen, que era do meu time. Decidi então ir atrás da caixa de armamento. A alguns passos da caixa, senti um puxão no controle, que de repente não estava mais em meu poder, e um volume do meu lado baixou o sofá ainda mais. Um palavrão saiu automaticamente de meus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius soltou uma reclamação em alto e bom som.

— Vocês são péssimos. — o ladrão do meu controle falou.

— Cai fora, Speedy, você vive para jogos.

Soltei mais um resmungo, depois da fala de Pads, e me levantei, indo em direção a cozinha, onde Remus e Peter estavam tirando as coisas das sacolas e colocando algumas no freezer, outras em algumas bandejas, e algumas estavam ficando em cima do balcão mesmo.

— Frank já está com o controle? — Remus perguntou, com toda aquela serenidade e calma dele.

— Ele roubou o meu controle, isso sim. — peguei uma embalagem de Fini de uma das sacolas.

— Isso é para mais tarde, Prongs.

Como diabos o Remus viu que eu peguei um pacote de Fini? Ele estava de costas para mim! Bufei alto e joguei o pacotinho de volta no balcão.

— Você falou com a Dorcas, Remus? — aquele lobo maldito tinha me impedido de comer, então ia acatar ele com o assunto mais delicado na face da Terra, depois de Alice Flint: Dorcas Meadowes.

Não recebi uma resposta, de fato, eu sabia que não ia receber uma tão cedo. Remus somente me ignorou, sem rodeios, e foi para a sala com algumas coisas em mão. Sorri ao olhar ele ficando mais distante, e então agarrei a embalagem de Fini do balcão atrás de mim. Peter me deu um sorriso travesso, e se juntou ao meu lado para saborear o doce.

— Isso foi maldade. — Peter constatou ao levar um Fini a boca, apenas dei de ombros.

Ficamos ali até acabar os doces do pacote, o que não demorou muito. Logo em seguida, me dirigi de volta para a sala, onde Frank estava para ganhar de Six em Worms Revolution. Six só tinha uma minhoca sobrando, a brava Honor, enquanto meu – antigo – time contava com My Cap, Widow e Arrow Guy. Dei um sorriso vitorioso, por mais que Frank tivesse roubado meu controle, ainda eram as minhas minhocas que seriam vitoriosas.

— Não tem graça jogar contra você, Speedy. — Pads fechou a cara e jogou o controle no sofá, enquanto Honor estava sendo brutalmente assassinada por Widow.

Meu time então apareceu no pódio, fazendo a dança da vitória, com o time de Six atrás, tristes.

— Qual é gente? Não é como se eu fosse imbatível! —  _quanta ironia numa frase só, Speedy._

— Ok, eu jogo com você. — Remus, voluntariamente e corajosamente, se ofereceu.

— Prepare-se para morrer, meu caro amigo. — Frank deu uma risada maligna, para então selecionar a opção de jogar novamente. Rem sentou-se no sofá, já com o controle em mãos, e suspirou profundamente.

— Sabe o que é realmente irônico? — Six começou, ainda sentado no sofá, e com uma lata na mão. — Longbottom sempre ganha nos jogos, mas na vida é um completo perdedor. — deixei uma gargalhada escapar, Sirius estava tão ferrado agora.

Frank soltou o controle, e pulou em cima de Six, perguntando quem era o real perdedor. Remus não se deixou abalar, e aproveitou o descuido do Frank para fazer uma jogada, já Peter, que estava ao meu lado, riu tanto que estava se engasgando. Não pude conter a risada por muito tempo, e em pouco tempo eu estava fazendo companhia para Peter.

Mas Frank não era do tipo que se esquecia, e logo ele deixou Six com o cabelo todo bagunçado e voltou sua completa atenção para o jogo.

Deixei eles na sala, discutindo quem era o perdedor, e fui para o meu quarto. Tinha quase certeza de que meu celular estava perdido em algum lugar dele.

Me arrependi no momento em que entrei no cômodo.  Soltei um longo suspiro ao ver a bagunça que estava ali, e a voz de minha mãe reclamando subitamente me veio em mente. Me dirigi até a cama e sentei, desejando que meu celular começasse a tocar, para que eu não tivesse que procurar por ele.

Em uma tentativa inútil de acha-lo levantei meu travesseiro, mesmo sabendo que o objeto não estaria ali. Porém, eu avistei uma pulseira dourada, com um pingente de uma lua minguante. Peguei-a e me perguntei como diabos aquilo foi parar ali.

Aquela pulseira era familiar, eu só não conseguia lembrar de onde. Trouxe ela para mais perto do meu rosto e o cheiro característico de baunilha invadiu minhas narinas. Lily. Aquele era o cheiro da Lily.

Balancei minha cabeça, a Evans não seria tão desatenta a ponto de esquecer algo seu em minha casa, seria?

Um leve vibrar me tirou de meus pensamentos. Meu celular estava em cima da minha cama, em baixo dos lençóis. Me xinguei mentalmente por tê-lo deixado no silencioso enquanto tirava os lençóis para pega-lo.

“ _Cinco mensagens não lidas._ ”

Ótimo, Alice me mataria por ainda não ter respondido as mensagens dela. Decidi ignora-la por mais um tempo e voltei para a sala, onde Frank se gabava por ter ganhando de Remus. Six e Peter dividiam um pacote de skinny.

— Eu nem tive chances. — Moony resmungou.

— Agora você nos entende. — Six disse com a boca cheia, provocando caretas em todo mundo.

Eles continuaram discutindo, mas eu não prestei atenção, já que meu celular vibrou outra vez, e eu decidi ir encarar o dragão que Alice deveria estar.

 **Alicinha (vou te matar, Potter)** :  _Jay, ta ai? 22:27_

_Me responde, caralho. 22:39_

_JAMES POTTER!!! 22:50_

_Jaaaaaaaaaay, é sério, me responde, preciso falar com você. 22:53_

_Porra, Potter, quando eu demoro para responder, você só falta me crucificar. 23:10_

_Jay, por favor, apareça. 00:24_

Pelo que eu conhecia de Alice, não deveria ser nada importante, já que ela era a rainha de fazer um drama num copo da agua, mas mesmo assim eu respondi, afinal, tenho amor a minha vida.

 **James** :  _Diga 00:26_

— Não sabia que você usava joias, Potter. — ouvi um comentário sarcástico com a voz de Sirius.

Levantei minha cabeça para observa-lo, e encontrei todos eles olhando para mim com uma cara de confusão, foi Six quem, ao levantar uma sobrancelha, apontou para a minha mão. Eu ainda estava segurando a pulseira da Evans, que eu jurava ter deixado em meu quarto.

— O que? Isso? Não é meu. — balancei a cabeça, ao guardar a pulseira no meu bolso.

— Claro que não é seu, você não consegue usar nem um relógio. — foi Frank quem disse, antes de voltar sua atenção para a televisão.

— É da Evans? — Pads disse como quem não quer nada, antes de dar uma mordida no seu lanche.

Acho que Sirius tinha tirado o dia para me provocar. Frank, que estava concentrado no jogo, ficou paralisado, Remus me olhou com uma cara de espanto memorável, e Peter, que estava quase dormindo, despertou e me olhou confuso.

— Prooongs, que história é essa?

— Ele trouxe a Lily para dormir aqui semana passada. — Sirius não me deu tempo nem de abrir a boca, e já saiu falando merda.

Senti todos os olhares em mim, mas eu ignorei, e me joguei no sofá.

— James. — suspirei ao contestar que eu não escaparia dessa tão fácil.

— Nada, ok? Não é nada, eu só ajudei ela. E por que diabos vocês estão tão interessados nisso? Vamos falar da Dorcas, ou da Alice, e tem a McKinnon também! — cruzei meus braços e me afundei mais no sofá.

— Eu não gosto da sua prima! — Speedy falou instantaneamente após o fim da minha fala, dei um sorriso torto.

— Eu não disse isso, Longbottom. — vi pelo canto do meu olho que Frank ficou vermelho.

— Tanto faz. — Peter disse, para então fechar os olhos.

Um jogo qualquer do Sonic foi inicializado por Frank, que aparentemente não tinha encontrando mais nenhum oponente para ser massacrado em Worms Revolution. Mas eu parei de prestar atenção, para ir ver a nova mensagem que eu tinha recebido de Alice.

 **Alicinha (vou te matar, Potter)** :  _Agora eu não quero mais falar com você. 00:33_

 **James** :  _Que seja 00:33_

 **Alicinha (vou te matar, Potter)** :  _Insensível 00:34_

Como eu disse, rainha do drama. Um som ao me lado me chamou a atenção, e quando eu me virei para ver, era Peter, que tinha pegado no sono, e agora estava roncando. Conti um riso, Peter podia ser um demônio ao ser acordado assim.

Fui para a cozinha, precisava comer algo. Tinha várias coisas jogadas por lá, mas ironicamente, eu não peguei nada. Minha mão se dirigiu para o meu bolso, e tirou a pulseira da Lily de lá, eu fiquei observando aquele pequeno objeto por mais tempo do que eu julgaria normal. Lily não era ninguém importante na minha vida, então por que aquela pulseira, que estava impregnada com o cheiro dela, estava me afetando tanto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, de novo, eu mereço o perdão de voces? *-------*

**Author's Note:**

> Seguinte pessoas, eu não tenho muita experiencia com Jily, essa é a minha segunda historia deles, mas eu tive essa ideia e eu tive que escrever, não consegui deixar a ideia de lado, então, aproveitem *-*


End file.
